


When The Sun rises (I promise I'll treasure you)

by justmeduh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Je les aime trop, Kim Myungjung | MJ, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo - Freeform, M/M, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin - Freeform, Partage de lit, Pourquoi y a pas plus de gens qui les ship, Socky sont trop mignons et purs, mentionned - Character - Freeform, moon bin - Freeform, written for astrofantastic's Aroha Fic For Friends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeduh/pseuds/justmeduh
Summary: "S’il s’était retourné, Minhyuk aurait peut-être aperçu le rouge qui teintait les joues de Sanha, rappelant presque son maquillage de scène durant leurs promotions de Spring Up, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, tout ce qu’il sentit fut le froid qui apparut quand Sanha souleva les draps et le dos chaud qui se pressa contre le sien. Tout bien considéré, ce n’était pas une position entièrement inconfortable, excepté pour le fait que Sanha était connu pour s’enrouler comme un burrito de couvertures." A.K.A Celui où Minhyuk et Sanha sont un adorable bordel tout doux quand ils sont forcés de dormir ensemble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Sun Rises (I promise I'll treasure you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483905) by [sassysavagesanha (RedJusticeLibra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/pseuds/sassysavagesanha). 



> Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première traduction finie, car oui c'est un traduction, de la fanfiction anglais du même nom (je vous mets le lien sur la fanfic originale : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9483905)
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle a normalement été corrigée, mais si vous remarquez quelques fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, comme ça je pourrais les corriger. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bien que MinHyuk adorait être une idole, il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'écrouler dans un lit après un emploi du temps bien rempli, puis, d'y dormir tout le reste de la nuit.

“-devez partager.”

La tête de Minhyuk se releva d’un coup depuis le fil de sa valise avec lequel il jouait. “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire “partager” ?”

Leur manager soupira en se frottant le front, déjà fatigué de toutes leurs questions. “Je vous ai dit qu’il y avait eu un bug dans le système de l’ordinateur, et notre réservation a changé. On a toujours deux chambres double, mais la dernière a été remplacée par une simple. J’ai bien peur que deux d’entre vous doivent la partager.” L’atmosphère était lourde sous la tension, alors que le reste des membres réalisa ce que leur manager sous-entendait. 

“Du coup, qui se porte volontaire ?” Jinwoo jeta un coup d’oeil à chacun de ses membres, tous évitant de croiser le regard de leur partenaire assigné. Minhyuk remarqua un discret rouge sur les joues de Dongmin alors qu’il essayait d’éviter d’attraper les yeux de Moonbin. Le silence s’étira tandis que tout le monde refusait de répondre, jusqu’à ce que, finalement, Jinwoo laisse échapper un soupir. “D’accord, j’imagine qu’on va devoir tirer à la courte paille alors.”

Il semblait que la vie en avait après Minhyuk ce jour-là. Premièrement, il avait manqué le petit-déjeuner, ensuite il avait été coincé dans un avion pendant six heures, après quoi il avait dû participer à un fan meeting qui avait duré deux heures, et maintenant il était là, fixant le lit une place, Sanha debout à ses côtés.

Sanha se trémoussa nerveusement d’un pied à l’autre, refusant de regarder Minhyuk dans les yeux. “Je peux dormir par terre si tu veux…” Il n’avait pas l’air très enthousiaste à la possibilité de dormir par terre, mais Minhyuk ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, ils avaient un concert demain, et personne n’aimait danser avec un dos douloureux.

“Bah, je veux dire, on pourrait… Hum, peut-être partager si tu veux ?” Le coin de l’hôtel semblait tout d’un coup très attrayant à Minhyuk. Une rougeur tout à fait mignonne apparut sur les joues de Sanha et il avait l’air rassuré de ne pas avoir dû dormir sur le sol, ce qui lui aurait assuré une nuit de sommeil sans réel repos.

“Si t’es sûr…” Les quelques minutes suivantes furent comblées avec les sons discrets de leur routine du soir. Un silence gênant régnait, et il fut seulement brisé quand ils firent face à leur second challenge : comment faire pour dormir dans le même lit. 

“Et si on dormait simplement dos à dos ? Ça devrait marcher, non ?” En dépit de son ton plein d’espoir, le visage de Sanha trahissait toutes les émotions qu’il ressentait, et à cet instant, il affichait de l’incertitude. Après ne pas avoir réussi à trouver une meilleure idée, Minhyuk acquiesça précipitamment à la proposition du plus jeune et s’allongea sur le lit, le dos tourné à Sanha.

S’il s’était retourné, Minhyuk aurait peut-être aperçu le rouge qui teintait les joues de Sanha, rappelant presque son maquillage de scène durant leurs promotions de Spring Up, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, tout ce qu’il sentit fut le froid qui apparut quand Sanha souleva les draps, et, le dos chaud qui se pressa contre le sien. Tout bien considéré, ce n’était pas une position entièrement inconfortable, excepté pour le fait que Sanha était connu pour s’enrouler comme un burrito de couvertures.

Minhyuk tira durement sur la couverture qui avait glissé de sa prise quand Sanha avait essayé de s’enrouler. Il mentirait s’il disait que le doux couinement produit en réponse de ses actions ne s’était pas dirigé directement dans la partie de son coeur qui était réservée pour les choses les plus mignonnes, comme les chiots, les chatons, les bébés, et Sanha. 

Le petit sourire qui avait inconsciemment prit place sur le visage de Minhyuk fut rapidement emporté par Sanha qui tira vivement sur la couverture. L’air froid attaqua ses jambes exposées et il n’était décidément pas amusé. Un moment passa avant que Minhyuk ne tire doucement, de manière expérimentale sur la couette. Mécontent de la soudaine perte de chaleur, Sanha arracha les couvertures vers lui, exposant complètement Minhyuk à l’air glacé.

“Ah, Sanha, arrête d’accaparer toute la couverture ! Il fait froid !”

“Mais hyung j’ai froid aussi. Tu veux pas que je meurs de froid, non ?” Souriant légèrement, Sanha essaya d’agir innocemment.

“Ça n’aura pas d’importance si je meurs de froid à la place ! Si tu vas prendre toutes les couvertures, pourquoi pas prendre mon oreiller tant que t’y es.”

Les mains rapides de Sanha arrachèrent l’oreiller actuellement sous sa tête. Minhyuk, connaissant Sanha, aurait dû le voir venir, mais le manque de sommeil combiné aux mots jetés en l’air et à la confiance aveugle brouillaient son esprit. Sanha tint l’oreiller de Minhyuk loin au dessus de sa tête et hors de sa portée, laissant son propre oreiller vulnérable au vol de coussin.

Alors que son oreiller était retiré de sous lui, Sanha laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il lui fit la moue, et pendant un moment Minhyuk se sentit presque coupable, mais cette pensée fut vite effacée de son esprit alors que Sanha le frappa en plein dans le visage avec son propre oreiller. 

Minhyuk resta sonné quelques secondes avant que Sanha n’éclate de rire face à sa tête surprise. Son rire fut coupé court par un coup de représailles (c’est chelou un peu )au visage. Ce fut au tour de Sanha d’avoir l’air surpris face aux actions de son hyung le moins joueur habituellement. 

Minhyuk sourit d’un air satisfait et prit avantage de la pause de Sanha pour balancer de nouveau l’oreiller au plus jeune, le frappant directement dans les côtes. Sanha, maintenant pleinement alerté, rit et commença à balancer aussi son oreiller à son hyung. Minhyuk dévia les tentatives de Sanha avec son propre oreiller, mais Sanha persévéra dans ses attaques et réussit à placer quelques coups plus faibles. Minhyuk, cependant, retourna les coups avec la même vigueur et avec un sourire jouant sur son visage.

Devenant plus téméraire, Sanha se lança pour désarmer Minhyuk, l’engageant dans un combat à la vie à la mort pour son oreiller. D’avant en arrière, l’oreiller fut étiré à ses limites, jusqu’à ce qu’il semble presque éclater dans une rafale de plumes, mais il était plus résistant qu’il ne le semblait et n’éclata pas. Sanha laissa échapper un cri victorieux et souleva son prix volé. Toutefois, la force de la traction de Sanha déséquilibra Minhyuk et l’envoya s’écraser contre Sanha. 

Il n’y aurait pas eu de problèmes, sans le fait que le visage de Minhyuk rencontra celui de Sanha et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Pendant un moment, les deux restèrent ainsi, sous le choc, trop surpris pour s’éloigner. Le cerveau de Minhyuk semblait avoir court-circuité alors qu’il sentait la douceur des lèvres de Sanha et la petite bouffée d’air qu’il relâcha sous la surprise. Le moment sembla s’étirer ; Minhyuk souhaita qu’il ne se termine jamais et que ce sentiment de félicité ne le quitte jamais.

Essayant de cacher son rougissement embarrassé, Sanha rompit le baiser impromptu et s’éloigna de Minhyuk. Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité alors que Sanha retournait silencieusement vers le lit, remettant l’oreiller volé à sa place et tournant le dos à Minhyuk. Répondant à l’invitation de retourner au lit, Minhyuk grimpa de son côté du lit. Son oreiller ne semblait plus aussi confortable qu’avant, de nouvelles bosses étant apparues durant la bataille.

Jetant un coup d’oeil vers lui, Minhyuk remarqua que Sanha semblait se faire le plus petit possible. Il espéra que ce petit incident n’allait pas affecter leur amitié, mais en même temps, il espérait que si. Voyant la tension dans les épaules de Sanha, Minhyuk décida qu’il respecterait ce qu’il choisirait de faire concernant la situation, mais pour l’instant Minhyuk alla au lit en se demandant ce que ça ferait de goûter, à nouveau, aux lèvres de Sanha, enfin, personne n’avait à savoir ça.  
Enfin, personne n’avait à le savoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien merci d'avoir lu ça jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plus. Sachez que j'essaierai de traduire vos reviews, ou au moins en faire une sorte de résumé pour l'auteure, donc si vous avez quelques remarques, n'hésitez pas ! 
> 
> Merci et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
